Many computing devices (e.g. smart phones, tablets, laptops, desktops) allow the use touch input and hardware based input (e.g. mouse, pen, trackball). Using touch input with applications that are designed for hardware based input can be challenging. For example, some interactions associated with hardware based input may not function properly with touch input.